Naruto's Hidden Love
by friendoftheninjas
Summary: Naruto wants to train and ends up getting paired with hinata. Tsunade tells him afterward that they will be put in a secert location and be training there for three years. Do they fall in love, or hate each others guts?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto POV  
**"Come on! I need to train!" I yell "I don't have time for this."

"Naruto you have to take the test before you train." Tsunade replies.

"Why?" I whine.

"Because we need to train you based on your skill level and since the whole Orochimaru and Sasuke incident we're low on shimobi, so we're going to put you in groups of two for you to help train each other." Tsunade answers.

"Why can't i just train with sakura?"

"Because I'm training sakuraand don't want to deal with you also!" Tsunade yells. "Plus you don't have what it takes to be a medic ninja."

"I have what it takes!"

"You are inpatient and annoying, you cannot have the skill and patient to learn suck skill, so shut up and take the test!"

"Fine" I grumble.  
_...After the test...._

They give us a small slip of paper with a number on it.  
"I got five" I read out loud.

**Hinata POV  
**Oh my I'm paired with Naruto...What should I say. Here goes nothing "umm...Naruto?"

"Yeah Hinata?" He looks at me. I feel my cheeks reddening.

"Umm...I got five." He just stares at me shocked.  
I knew it he's disappointed, why would anyone want to be paired with a failure.

"I'm sorry. I can ask if you can trade, I know you don't want to be paired with a failure like me." I say. I turn to look for someone that would trade with me.

**Naruto POV**  
Is that what she really thought? "Oh Hinata. I don't think that at all." I say, grabbing her should so she wont try to trade. She smiles, then Tsunade comes over.

"You will be at station 7. My old friend Kinana, will help you."

"I thought you said that all the shiniobi were to busy to train us." I reply.

"Kinana isn't a shinobi, but she is just very skilled ninja ways. By the way you'll stay there for three years."

"What!" I yell, but she already left.

"Kinana will explain it to you, god bye."

"Grandma Tsunade, come back here!" I yell.

...The next day...  
I'm waiting for Hinata at the gate to the village. "Sorry I'm late I had to take care of something." She says out of breath.

"It's OK. Now lets go!" I say and lead the way. "Grandma Tsunade said that this Kinana will meet us down the road."

**Hinata POV**  
I can't believe I'll get to train with Naruto for three years. But what if he doesn't like me and leaves because im a bad training partner. Or that..

"Hinata!" I realize that Naruto's talking to me.

"Yes Naruto?" I stutter.

"Do you know any jutsus?"

"Umm...I know a little bit of healing and my clan's jutsus." I answer. He doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry, that I don't know very much I let you down."

**Naruto POV  
**I look at her. Whay does she think I think of her that way? "Hinata you didn't let me down. I didn't say anything because I thought of how cool it would be if you could teach me some medical jutsu." I tell her.

"R-really?" she stutters.

"Yeah." I say and smile. She smiles back.

"Naruto watch out!" she yells and tackles me. A kunai missed my face by two inches. As we fall on the ground Hinata's face is three inches away from mine, and it gets bright red.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." She says while jumping off of me.

"Its okay. Hey wait a minute who threw that?" I ask.  
Than suddenly someone jumps out of a near by tree.

"That would be me. I am Kinana" She tells us.

"You almost killed me." I scream.

"Yeah my bad good thing your partner saved you. She has a good reaction time." She says rubbing the back of her neck. "By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Naruto!" I answer.

"I'm Hinata." Hinata says shyly.

"Nice to meet you Naruto and Hinata. Now what do you say shall we be off?" Kinana asks.

"You bet." I answer and we head off to Kinana's house or station 7.

We walk for a little over 8 hours and the sun is just starting to set. We stop at a small pond.

'Finally a drink of water!"

"Don't drink out of my pond!" Kinana yells.

"Umm..your pond?" Hinata asks.

"This is where I live." Kinana replies but more kindly.

"So you your homeless?" I ask.

"NO I'M NOT HOMELESS!" she hit me on the head!

"Owww!"

"Just watch." She makes some hand signs and something starts to rise out of the water. It took me a second to realize that it was a house, when it stops rising it must have been 4 floors high. It was a blueish green color and had many windows. "Lets go in."

We walk across the water to the door. and walk into the house. The inside was huge.

"Ok, naruto you have the second floor, hinata the 3rd and My floor is the 4th, don not come on my floor unless its an emergency! got it?"

Hinata and I shake our heads.

"Good now go get some rest we will start in the morning."

....To Be Continued.......


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata POV**

I wak up to the sound of Naruto yelling abotu something down stairs. I dress quickly and run down sairs to see what was wrong.

"What! What do you mean your not going to train us!" I yell.

"I'm here to watch over you not train you. You were put in grouped to learn from you partner."Kinana replies.

"The why are we even here! I could of train back in the leaf village."

"Naruto you know as well as I do that people will be coming after now that they know you location. Tsunada asked me to make sure your safe while you train." she answers getting angry. Naruto stops yelling knowing he can't win this fight.

Oh Naruto I'm sorry I'm so weak. I think to myself when their fighting. We've been at the house for only one night and their already fighting.

"Hey hinata!" Kinana says. "come in the living room we are going to eat and than discuss this train thing.

"Um O.k" I answer and run inside. When I get inside naruto is already eating some Ramon. I just have some tea.

"So naruto you are going to train with hinata you guys should get to know each other a little more. I'll leave you by ourselves, can you handle that Naruto?"

"Yeah yeah" he replys. Kinana leave and Naruto and I are left alone.

"Ah Hinata."

"Yes Naruto" I say nervously.

"What kind of stuff do you like." I didn't know how to answer at first but after a few minutes I had the courage to talk.

"Um well I like tea, and painting and I like to help people."

"Ah help people?"

"Well, you know if they want help I will help them the best I can, but I'm kind of a failure." I say.

"Hinata who told you that?" he asks

"Who told me what?"

"That you are a failure."

"Um no one directly, well my father sort of did. I'm going to be the leader of my clan some day, but my sister is already better than. He doesn't think I could lead the clan and he's right."

"No, he's not. You can do what ever you put your mind to believe it! Don't let anyone tell you other wise." he says smiling at me.

"Thanks Naruto." I say. "Well what about you?"

"I wan to be the next Hokaga!"

"I think you would make a great hokaga Naruto." I say blushing.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your strong and kind, you follow your heart and believe in yourself you'll make a great Hokaga." I say blushing more than ever.

"Thanks" he said.

**Naruto POV**  
No one ever believed in me before, but she does.

"So how are you guys doing." Kinana butts in.  
Neither of us answer. Kinana takes one look at Hinata and ask to see her in private.

"Um o.k" hinata gets up and leaves. For some reason I kind felt sad for the fact she left. I can't believe she believes in me.

**Hinata POV**  
Kinana leads me down the hall in to a different room and shuts the door.

"What did you want to see me for?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me that you like this Naruto boy?"  
what how did she know.

"Um What?"

"Come on it's so obvious, your whole face was red when you were talking to him."  
I didn't know what to say.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Just don't do anything dumb ok?"

"Ok." I answer

"Ah so you do like him! I knew it." she says with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I do."  
After that we leave and go back to the room Naruto was in.

"Hey what did you guys have to talks about?" he asks  
I blush

"We were talking about train stuff. you guys will start tomorrow." Kinana say smoothly as she walks out of the room.

"What tomarwo!" Naruto yells.

"You will be here for a while, whats the rush?" kinana says. "Why dont you go exploer."

"Ok, come on hinata!" Naruto grabbs my hand and leads me outside. I blush.

…to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto pov**

I couldn't sleep last night knowing that we would get to train today. It was just about sun rise so I go down stairs to see if anyone else is up. No one was, so I cook up some Ramon for myself. Three years, I thought to myself. I have three years to train before I get to go back Ate least I have hinata here and Kinana, which is better than training by myself, back at the leaf village. After I ate I decided to go wake Hinata.

When I was outside her door I though what if she's like dressing or something. So I knock lightly, no answer. open the door just enough to see. She was still asleep. I was about to wake her when I relized something. She looked so beautiful. The suns rays lay gently on her face, her hair glowed from the light of the suns rays. I came to wake her up and decided not to. I went outside to train instead.

**Hinata pov**

I awoke not to long after sun rise. I got dressed and happen to look out the window to see naruto training. He sees me and waves. I blush and wave back.I run down to meet him.

"Good morning N-Naruto."

"Hey hinata" he says.

"Um so I guess we start training today."

"Yeah well what would you like to start with?" he asks

"Um well most of the just I know are my clan and I can't teach you those."

"Well I could teach you something. Do you know how to walk on water?

I shack my head. We walk closer to the lake surrounding Kinana's house.

"Ok first concentrate your chakra and when you steep on the water match the movements of the water with your chakra."

I try it and fall after the first two steps. He grabs my hand just in time to stop me from being completely drenched.

"That's ok it was your first try."

I try again and again but always fall.

"I don't get it Sakura got it after a few minutes."

That's when I broke down, I knew he had feelings for Sakrua but I thought he could have those feelings for me as well. I cry.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm holding you back. I'm not good enough to be your partner."

"What you are an awesomepartner. It takes time to learn any jutsu." he says.

I don't say anything I just get up and try again and this time I do it.

"Way to go hinata!" he says as he hugs me. We both fall in the water. We keep paracticing doing different things while standing one water. I was able to stand one the water completely still for about five minutes. We had a race around Kinanas house as well, naruto won, but was lose concentration and fall in at the end.

That's when kinana calls us in for dinner.

I go to change my cloths and when I come back down stairs I hear naruto yell "What do you man I can't have Ramon?"

"A ninja need to eat more than just Ramon naruto." she replies.

"Fine"

"Hinata will you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"Um sure."

Kinana and I go into the kitchen and I see that their is know stove or knives.

"Um how are we going to cook?" I ask

"We will you are chakra."

She shows me how to cut things but consecrating my chakra to make almost a small blade. She does a fire justu to cook it in an instant.

"You can use chakra for just about anything, I say why stop at fighting?" Kinana says looking at the dish,

When we are done I give Naruto the dish I made. He looks at it and than at me. Than he takes a bite.

"Wow Hinata our gonna make some wife."

I blush "Thank you Naruto."

"By the way Before I forget, I'm going to give you an evaluation test tomorrow."

"Test! I didn't study!" Naruto shouts.

"I'm just going to watch you do some of your jutsus and then tell you what your strongest qualities are and what you can improve on."

"Thank you." I say.

**Naruto pov**

Its time to go to bed and after I put my pajamas on I realized I didn't say goodnight to hinata. Probably because im not use to living with any one. So I go upstairs to hinata room and catch her just coming out of the bath room, with a short shirt and short pants.

"Hi naruto." She says and blush trying to pull down the shirt so it covers her bellybutton.

"I-I like you pajamas." I say.

"Thanks, Ino got them for me when she found out I was leaving, she said that there is no reason not to have good looking clothes."

"That's stupid, you look fine in whatever you where."

Her blush grows a deep red. I blush as well. "I um came here to say goodnight so goodnight!"

"Good night naruto. "she says in a soft voice.

"I smile and return to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's POV

I'm going to show Kinana what I'm made of! She will finally recognize that I don't have any weaknesses! Maybe she will even tell Tsunade that I should be the next Hokage. I look outside and Hinata is already out there. I wonder how she will do. I wonder what kind of Justus she knows. I've only seen her fight once during the Chuni exams. Then I see Kinana walk up to her and hand her a paper. The test it think….THE TEST!

"AHHHH I SLEPT IN!!!!!"

Hinata POV

I woke up early to take my test; I finished maybe an hour later. I didn't have much to show, since I only now a few jutsus but Kinana tested my speed and endurance also. She handed me a paper when it was all over.

"Well open it." She said.

"I don't want to."

"Hmm? Why not?"

"I already know I'm a failure I don't need this piece of paper to tell me."

"Hinata how do you know what the paper says if you haven't opened it? Just read it ok."

I did as I was told. It said I lacked power and endurance, which I already knew, but it said my strengths were my speed flexibility and chrakra control. I look up at her surprised.

"What's that look for, you did great, work on your weaknesses but improve on your strength a great ninja takes what they are good at and takes it to its highest potential."

"Thank you."

"AHHHH I SLEPT IN!" Naruto shouts. Scaring the birds around the house.

"That idiot." I hear Kinana say under her breath. I just giggle.

"I'm here, I'm here." he says running toward us.

"We know, anyone in the forest knows now." Kinana says.

" Sorry, oh Hinata how did you do?"

"Oh ummm, fine I guess."

"Don't be dumb u did great." Kinana says. "Naruto you ready?"

"I was born ready!"

Naruto POV

Hinata sits under a tree and watches as Kinana gives me the test.

"Ok Naruto do your three best jutsus."

"No problem."

First I show her my shadow clones and than my rasengan and I finish up with by summoning a frog. But only a little one appears.

"Hey what are you doing here!" I shout at him.

"You summoned me here, you idiot."

"I wanted the Chief Toad!"

"Well you got me!"

"Naruto think fast!" Kinana says as she throws a kunai at me. I barely dodge.

"What was that for?" I yell at her.

"Ninjas must think quickly now dodge!" She throws a large number of kunai at me. I dodge all of them.

She started to attack me with real jutsus now and we go back and forth using jutsus, we kept this up for almost three hours before she got me with a water jutsus and left me all wet.

"Okay your test is over Naruto this is how you did." She gives me a piece of paper.

It said my Strengths were power and endurance. I am average at speed and my weakness is flexibility and charkra control.

"What charka control!"

"You use to much for something you should have to. You need to work on that."

I was about to say something when Hinata came over.

"I'm good at charkra control I can help you train if you want Naruto."

At that moment I didn't care if I wasn't good at it because now Hinata could help me.

"You can help me with my endurance too Naruto."

I smiled "Sounds like a deal to me!"

"You guys used to mush charka today why don't you take the day off, go explore my back yard or something." Kinana says and returns to her house.

Hinata's POV  
I look at Naruto we can train while we explore. If you want?" I say.

"Sure. I'll hide and you fins me!" he says and disappears.

I giggle. I run through the forest using my clan's ability to fine him. He was in a tall tree that was hollowed out. I use a clone to drag him out he took three steps out of the tree before I came out behind him. I go to grab him but it was a clone.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I found you!" he says.

I blush, "Yeah I guess you did. We should head back now."

"Sure." He says still smiling at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata POV

It's been great living with Naruto and Kinana for the past two weeks. I've learned so much about myself and about Naruto. I learned one thing about myself to, that I am the early bird here. I'm always the first one up, but I don't mind that's when I get the time to drink my tea. Kinana's house is so peaceful, the trees the lake everything so calm. I've never been so at peace back in the leaf village but that's probably because of my father. I've failed him to many times; being near him just makes me feel unwanted. But here with Naruto, I….I don't feel like I'm not special.

The sun just peaks over the trees. That's when I noticed the beautiful cherry blossom tree. I can't believe I've never noticed it. That's when I remember the other thing my father made me stop doing. Painting, I used to paint all the time, but I had to be a ninja and ninjas didn't need to spend time painting, so he made me quit. Well, my dad isn't here now, so I can't see a problem of starting again. I search through Kinana's home and find some paper and some paint. She didn't have many colors but I worked with what I had. I sit outside and start to paint the beautiful cherry blossom tree. I'm almost done when I feel someone watching over my shoulder. I knew it was Naruto.

"I didn't know you were so great at painting." Naruto says.

"Thanks." I say, for once I don't blush. That has been happening more often now that we spend so much time together.

Naruto POV

"Do you think you could show me this sometime?" I ask.

"How about right now." She takes my hand and slowly moves it across the paper. She's so gentle. I turn my head just enough to see her face and I see her smile, which makes me smile too.

"Boo!" Kinana yells behind us and laughs when we jump. This causes Hinata to mess up.

"Hey what did you do that for!" I yell at her.

"Someone's protective. Sorry Hinata I didn't mean to make you mess up.

"It's okay, it looks like one of the branches of the tree so I can fix it." She said calmly. Wow Sakura would have been so angry right now, but she's so clam and forgiving.

"Hey that's pretty good Hinata can I have it when your done?" Kinana asks looking at the finished painting.

"Yeah, it's nice to now that some one likes my art work." Hinata says still smiling.

"It will look great in the living room do you think Naruto?" Kinana asks me.

"It would look good anywhere." I say.

"Thank you Naruto." She says cleaning up her paints. For some reason when she says my name I smile.

"Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I tested you guys physically, but tonight I will mentally. So no training today, you can use my library to study until dinner and that's when I will quiz you." Kinana says ruining this moment.

"What!"

"A ninja needs brains to Naruto, plus you take it together so if either of you can answer the question you pass. Oh if you finish early you can train after dinner O.k.?"

"O.k.!" I say.

Hinata POV

Naruto grabs my hand and drags me to the library in the house. There was a stack of about twenty scrolls on the desk. A note on top said that we could be asked a question from anyone of them. Naruto takes a seat on the floor and I sit next to him.

~ Five hours later ~

"There is no way I can remember all this."

"Don't worry I can. I know most of it already."

"Really? Wow smart and pretty." He says and yawns. I blush and with in seconds he falls asleep, his head resting against my shoulder. I look at him sleeping he was peaceful to. I finish the last five scrolls. I went to wake up Naruto but I didn't want to bother him so I sat there and watched him sleep about an hour later he awoke.

"I'm done Naruto" I say.

"Wow, your fast." He says yawning.

"No, you just fell asleep." I say and giggle.

"Opps, sorry." He says rubbing the back of his head.

~At dinner~

"Okay the question is what makes a ninja great?" Kinana asks.

"Ummmm." Naruto says.

"It's a trick question, its different for every ninja, there is not one quality that can make every ninja great." I answer.

"Hinata your answer is." She pauses "Correct but the next question is what will you do to become a great ninja? You don't have to answer that one just think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata POV

"Well, its' time to sleep!" Naruto yawns walking up to his floor. "You coming Hinata?"

"Yeah, I just have to do something will quick I'll be up later, you can go without out me, I can find my room be myself." She answered. He nodded and went upstairs. I waited a few minutes before I went back outside. For the last six nights, I've been training. I wanted to be able to do something special. I wanted to make my own jutsu. I've been working on my chakra control with Naruto during the day, and at night I've been trying to add that to my flexibility.

"Come on Hinata focus." I say to myself. I've been out here for at least four hour now, the moon right over me. I take deep breaths concentrating the chakra in my palms. I move my arms in a circular motion, picking up speed as I go.

"Faster, faster, faster!" but it doesn't work, the chakra flow in my hands stop and, I feel as if I just slammed them in a door.

"Your putting to much chakra in your hands, you need to make it strong but shouldn't store so much at once, it will back fire and hurt your hands. I turn to see Kinana.

"Ohhh." I didn't think anyone was up still.

"I know your training, I won't bother you, I just felt like giving you a little tip. I'm proud to see you train, good work. Don't over do it though, you still need sleep." She said before going back in the house. I continue to train for a few more hours and sneak past Naruto's room to get some sleep. I get maybe four or five hours of sleep, when I wake up I notice that Kinana was right, my hands were burnt from the chakra. I bandage then up and go down stairs, for the first time I'm the last one up.

Naruto POV

"Good morning Naruto!" Hinata says to me smiling, which makes me smile back.

"I would say good morning to but it's afternoon now."

"Really? I didn't mean to sleep in."

"Hinata what happened to your hand!" I just noticed the bandages.

"Oh, it's nothing, I umm burned myself making tea last night." She says biting her lip.

"You o.k.?" I ask concerned.

"Yeah, I'm find, thanks for asking though."

I just look at her, I feel like she's lying to me.

"We should start training." She says and grabs my hand. I squeeze her hand and she cringes in pain.

"We are not training when your hurt."

"Well then you can still train, I can watch."

"Hinata, I don't have to train today, we can take a break."

"I…I don't want to be a bother." She frowns.

"You're not a bother plus I think Kinana wants us to go into town and pick up some things." I smile at her.

"Thanks Naruto."

Hinata POV

We walk to the near by village.

"Wow what's going on?" He asks, there were decorations everywhere.

"It looks like a festival."

"Let go!"

The village was beautiful; there were lights and banner, games and food.

"Raman! I haven't had Raman in forever!" He runs over to the stand. I flow and take a seat next to him. He already had a bowl and the guy behind the counter gave me one as well.

"Ohh,..I"

"I paid for it Hinata. Have some it's really good! Not as good as the one back in the Leaf, but still really good!" He says.

"Ok thanks Naruto."

"Anytime."

We continue to walk around, looking at all the games and artwork.

"This one is beautiful." I say looking up at a piece that illustrates peace between the five nations.

"I think yours was better, you could paint amazing things."

I blush. I continue to look through the store and notice that I lost Naruto. I walk around the village but can fid him, it starts to get dark and I look up and see fire works.

"There great aren't they." Naruto says behind me.

"I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry, about that, but I saw this and had to get it for you. He hands me a little box.

"Naruto you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He smiles.

I open it and it was a necklace, with a locket with a cherry blossom tree engraved on it.

"It's beautiful."

"I know that's why it reminded me of you."

I blush deep red.

"We should probably head back, before Kinana comes looking for us." He says.

"Okay." I grab his hand and we walk back to Kinana's place hand in hand.


End file.
